


Voltron is Fa(i)lling

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: “Keith...Keith what are you saying??” Shiro tried to reason but Keith cried out again. This time the tears actually slipped down his perfect face.“You're like a brother to me, Shiro! You're Space Dad!”





	Voltron is Fa(i)lling

I don't know what this is? It just...happened.  
______  
The sky was a beautiful gold with delicate red hues lining the horizon. The sea glittered gold and the soft rushing of the waves filled Shiro’s senses. The rows upon rows of seats were filled with the denizens of the universe. A Balmeran smiled at him with a giddiness that betrayed her excitement. A tug on his arm pulled his gaze down to smiling violet eyes.

Keith looked beautiful in white, looking up at him from his side, their elbows locked. He seemed happy; eyes glittering with barely contained joy and a wide smile splitting his beautiful face in half. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle as he allowed Keith to pull him forward down the royal blue runner. 

Shiro smiled despite himself as he walked Keith down the aisle towards his soon to be husband standing tall at the altar with the priest. The other Paladins all sat at the front row along with Princess Allura and Coran. Lance sniffled happily into Hunks sleeve, who in turn gave a watery thumbs up to him. Keith's thumb popped into his line of sight and he realised the thumbs up was meant for Keith. 

Lance burst into tears and threw himself into Allura’s arms who petted his back gently. Coran continued to talk through his smiles to Slav, no doubt sharing his own experiences as a once married man. Pigde however was nowhere to be seen. Even though Shiro could have sworn he had seen her right there not five minutes ago. When he reached the altar, Keith swung up on his tiptoes and pecked him on his cheek. Shiro smiled at him adoringly and stepped back towards the audience and took his seat next to Lance who immediately dropped into his arms. 

“I'M SO HAPPY!” He wailed into Shiro’s ear. 

“Yeah man, who would've thought Keith would be the first one of us to get married.” Hunk smiled up at the loving pair gazing adoringly into each other's eyes, Keith’s head tilted back comically at the sheer size gap. 

“I didn't expect Lord Zarkon to choose a bride either.” Haggar spoke from Shiro’s other side. “Doesn't he look amazing? I minored in fashion. Always knew it would come in handy. Dark magic isn't always fashion forward you know.”

Shiro nodded. 

Suddenly Kolivan’s booming voice filled the air silencing the audience as well as the entire Galra populace that had come to witness this grand event. 

“My dear Aliens and Alieness’s,” Kolivan began, the detachable priest collar bobbed with every word, “we have gathered here today to witness the holy union of Lord Zarkon, the Emperor of the Galra planet thing and Keith, The Paladin of the Red Lion. May this union bring peace and prosperity to our Universe-

Shiro tuned him out, watching Keith gaze fondly into Zarkon’s face...wait...

Zarkon’s face…

Zarkon???

What. The. Fuck?

“-speak now or forever hold your silence-”

Nobody said a word. Hunk kept smiling, Allura kept petting Lance who was sobbing joyfully in her lap, Haggar sipped her tea, pinkie extended. Why was this happening? Who allowed this? Where was Pidge?? She would stop this madness! 

“STOP!” 

Shiro blinked when all eyes eyes turned on him, not having realised what was happening till he felt the tell tale itch in his throat. He had yelled, he hadn’t held his silence. He couldn't allow poor, beautiful, Keith to tie himself to Zarkon, not for the Universe! 

“Stop...stop this wedding!” He shouted again. His heart hammered in his chest, he heard Lotor sigh in exasperation from behind Zarkon, a small purple cushion with two rings set delicately on it held precariously in his loose grasp. 

The Paladins stared at him in shock and so did the crowd, a strange humming filled his senses and his eyes shifted to Zarkon, who looked livid and oddly heartbroken, his lower lip trembled and he burst into tears throwing himself into Keith’s arms who cradled the oversized emperor against his chest. 

“Why does no one let me do ANYTHING!?” The Galra wailed into Keith’s dress. Keith turned his angry gaze on Shiro. The anger and heartbreakin those violet eyes slammed into him and he physically stumbled back into Haggar who cursed him for making her drop hot tea on her designer robe. 

“What the fuck, Shiro?” Keith yelled at him, gently rocking Zarkon in his arms. 

“Keith, you don't have to do this!” 

“Shiro! I love him!” Keith cried out, tears filling his eyes, “I thought you knew me best!” 

“You're such an ass, man.” Lance glared from his side, still wrapped around Allura’s waist who nibbled a biscuit regally in anger. 

“Keith...Keith what are you saying??” Shiro tried to reason but Keith cried out again. This time the tears actually slipped down his perfect face. 

“You're like a brother to me, Shiro! You're Space Dad!” Shiro spluttered.

“What the fu-”

“Ah yes, I once crashed my lover’s wedding. She was such a beautiful Weblum too!”

“What?” Slav screeched from behind Shiro. “How could you cheat on me, Shiro!” 

No….Slav? He was married to Slav???

“And after all those new positions I learned just for you??” Slav threw his soup on Shiro’s horrified face. “What about our children! What about Kim, Kylie and Kendall Shiro?? What about them??” 

“I-i-i…”

Lance sobbed louder, Keith won't look at him, gently soothing a trembling Zarkon with soft coos, Hunk huffed and puffed and did little else while Slav rolled on the floor screaming about divorces and separation, Pidge was still missing. Lotor strolled up to him, his skin tight pants hanging so low his butt crack showed through, the words “My dad’s a ho” stamped on one ass cheek, popping a large bubble. “Dude…you want some grade A weed?”

It's not that he fainted, he just passed out. See? Passing out isn't as bad as fainting.  
\-----  
“I still don't think Keith being my partner is a good idea. He would purposely sabotage me!” Lance wailed at Pidge. 

“He's not evil Lance, you'll be fine.”

“Why can't I get Hunk?”

“Because you and Hunk are too close and have a secret language, so no pairing.” Pidge adjusted her glasses again, “you could cheat and we would never know.”

“Is this ‘charades’ really that dangerous a game?” Coran asked Keith who shrugged casually.

“Yeah I may have accidentally stabbed a couple dozen people during it.”

“Pidge!!!” Lance wailed again.

The door to the common area slid open with a whoosh and in stepped Shiro. Sleeping pants hanging low on his hips as he scratched his stomach with his Galra hand. One strap of his tank top drooped a little over his broad shoulder. Hair mussed to high heaven, he yawned and Coran mumbled about adorable space babies. 

Slate gray eyes scanned the room absently before landing on Keith and immediately Shiro sleepily shuffled towards the boy. Dropping to his knees in front of Keith who was lounged casually on the couch he threw his arms around the slim waist and buried his face in Keith’s stomach. 

Silence reigned supreme.

Until Keith broke it.

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you...okay?”

“...Keith?”

Keith frowned at the watery voice and looked at the others, who were all varied degree of concerned. 

“Yeah?” He urged, gently petting the unruly white tuft.

“I'm not your dad…”

“It would be very odd if you were.” He tried to keep his voice soothing. Tried. 

“I was married to Slav…”

Oh...that made sense. 

“It was just a bad dream Shiro.”

“And Keith?” 

“Yeah?”

“Please don't get married to Zarkon?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly more active on Tumblr as gamesgeary-18


End file.
